


good luck, tough luck

by ilykmh



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, woobin is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh
Summary: serim was never the type to care, but when allen avoids him, he suddenly does.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	good luck, tough luck

**Author's Note:**

> the serillen racer au no one asked for

The blazing sun was high, just a little over noon. Tires slid against the asphalt tracks, the smell of burning rubber was rich in the air. Cheers from the audience riled up the beating drum on Serim’s chest. 

He loved racing. From the moment of the registrate to the last push by the finish line. Everything he did was what happiness meant to him. It enthralled him. The very thought of racing made his insides flip in delight. 

He was quite meticulous when it came to the tracks. Serim would study every corner his eyes could see. He’d eye the cars, the uniforms, the crews, the racers; most of the time, nothing really grabbed his attention. 

There would be casual exchanges by the end of the match, just to grow acquaintances. He’d sign a few autographs or get involved in impromptu interviews but if he was honest, he never really cared about those. 

Racing. That was the only thing on his mind. Nothing more, nothing less. Everything else was futile for Serim. They would never give him the joy he’d achieved when he was inside his car shifting gears or steering the wheel.

At least, that’s how it was up until the end of a certain race one day. 

It was after a district gathering sometime in September, Serim was getting interviewed as usual. Much to the reporter’s dismay, all of his answers were either half-assed or straight up sarcastic. The man just wanted to go home. 

He excused himself, apologizing for his rude exit. Serim made his way to where his crew were chatting. If he were to choose, they were the only people he was fond of. He scanned his surroundings just like he usually did.

Serim pulled to a halt when he accidentally locked gazes with the opposing team’s racer who simply side-eyed him and looked away. Something inside him sparked in curiosity, as if he wanted to know more.

He stared at the other’s back, his piercing gaze begged for the latter to turn again. When he didn’t, Serim frowned. It bothered him how someone actually didn’t care about his presence.

For the first time in his racing career, Serim never felt so in need of a person’s attention. 

* * *

The next time he saw him, it was during the quarter division. This was the ticket to the finals. Only the best of four could advance. 

Serim was on his way to the bathroom, ignoring everyone in his path thanks to his headphones that saved him from wasting spit. He was slightly nervous from too much exhilaration. 

When he entered the comfort room, he never expected to cross paths with the same racer from months ago. “It’s you!” His eyes widened, an unnoticed smile placed itself on his lips. The other person watched him, anticipating.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” The man, from what Serim assumed, who was a head shorter than him, questioned. Serim couldn’t help but pout. Too bad, he didn’t remember him.

“We met during that district meet in September and a few times on other events.” Serim helped him recall. The fellow racer did his best to remember. “I was the one with a number three sticker on my trunk.” That was enough for the latter to finally acknowledge him. 

“Oh, you’re Park Serim?” He tried. Serim grinned. 

“In the flesh. May I know your name?” He was glad that the stranger knew his name but at the same time he felt bad since he on the other hand had no idea who he was. Serim was never the type to memorize names. 

“I’m Allen. Ma Allen.” 

_ What a nice name.  _

“Nice name.” Serim accidentally said out loud to appease the silence inside the washroom. Allen rose an amused brow. He washed his hands and dried them quickly. 

“Thanks. Well, I’ll get going. It was nice to meet you, Serim. Goodluck on the race later.” Allen gave him a nod and left Serim alone to think. He finally got Allen’s name, but why did he feel like it wasn’t enough?

Serim shook it off. He went to the sink and splashed his face with the cold water. He smiled to himself.

_ I’m always lucky. _

* * *

Serim lost. 

He never dwelled on these kinds of things but something about his defeat irked him. Was it the mistake he made during the last drift? Were his tires not in top condition? Was it his stomach? He had no idea.

Serim watched the replay over the big screen in the middle of the stadium. Just by a hair, was he defeated by the racer clad in black overalls. The same racer that caught his eye back then. The same racer he bumped into earlier that day. The same racer that muddled his thoughts and almost made him shift in reverse rather than full throttle during the race. The same racer who smirked at him from afar. 

Allen made his way towards him. Serim couldn’t move his feet. He wanted to stay away from the latter. His grip tightened on his helmet. Allen stopped in front of him, a smile that made Serim scowl played on his lips.

“Tough luck.” He held out a hand. 

“You got lucky. I won last time.” Serim was reluctant to reciprocate the gesture but he felt like it was needed. For his part, at least. Allen laughed, retracting his hand. Serim clenched his fist, hiding them in his pockets.

“Doesn’t really matter to me. You’re still in the race right?” Allen glanced at the scoreboard. Serim followed his gaze. The man was right, afterall, he came in second. The season’s cut-off was fourth. 

“How about this, let’s battle it out again in the next few weeks in the finals?” Allen suggested. Serim gave him a judging look. Someone from Allen’s crew called the latter back to their pit but he didn’t move.

“I thought you didn’t care about those?” Serim used his words against him. Allen chuckled. 

“I don’t. I just think it’s fun racing with you.” Serim felt his heart thump. It was annoying. Allen gave him a pat on the shoulders before jogging back to his team. Serim was glued to his place, heartbeat ringing in his ears. He felt nauseous. 

Allen Ma was a fearful opponent. 

* * *

The day of the finals came hurling at Serim like a truck. Finals finally introduced itself. It made him nervous for no reason. Which was quite a problem because Serim never felt so nervous before. Not even during his very first race.

“Seriously, calm down.” One of his managers gave him a slap on the back. He winced in pain. Serim glared at Woobin through his peripherals. “Since when did you become so strong?” 

“No clue.”

“That was rhetorical.” Serim said. Woobin rolled his eyes and hoisted him up on his feet. Serim had been sulking on his own by the corner ever since they arrived at the venue. It worried everyone on his team. 

“What is with you today? It’s just your normal race, don't be so tense. You’ve been doing pretty great with entering the top ranks effortlessly. I don’t see a reason why you should be nervous… Hey, are you listening to me?! At least exhale when you breathe, will you?” Woobin sighed. Something was definitely bothering Serim.

The two of them made their way to the car which was being conditioned until the very last minute. Woobin racked his brain for any conversation starters that might get Serim’s undivided attention.

“Say, Ruby,” Serim mumbled. Woobin’s head snapped in expectation. He was finally going to know what was bothering his best friend. He hummed for a reply. 

“When someone says they think something is fun when they do it with you, what does that imply?” Serim’s voice was soft, his mind deep in thought. Woobin’s body relaxed. He smiled.  _ So this was what was bothering him. _

“Were you thinking about this for a while now?” Serim avoided his eyes, too embarrassed to look at him and admit it. 

“Well, to put it simply, that person probably thinks your presence makes things enjoyable. Like me, I think being in this team with you guys is pretty fun.” Woobin shared. Serim digested his words. He was awfully quiet.  _ Crap, did I say something wrong. _

Woobin was brought back to reality when he heard Serim laugh. 

“Didn’t know you were capable of saying such sappy things, Ruby.” Serim ruffled his hair. “But thanks, I guess I really needed that. I’ll win this race for you guys.” He got into his car and thanked his crew. Woobin sighed in relief. There goes the Serim they knew.

Serim drove his car to the starting line. He roamed his eyes for a certain someone. He jolted in surprise when he heard a voice from the passenger seat’s window. His manhunt was cut short. Allen peeked his head inside the car. 

“Hi.” Allen greeted. There it goes again. Serim’s head was buzzing, his heart on his throat. 

“Hey,” He managed to let out.

“Let’s have fun again today, yeah? Don’t go losing on my watch, we still have to face off during the regional preliminaries.” Allen chided. His laugh dancing inside Serim’s chest. Serim smirked. Those words alone shot his excitement up.

“I’ll win.” He said confidently. 

“Goodluck with that.” Allen went back to his own car. The race was about to start and Serim never felt more alive. 

At this point, Park Serim had realized that he was, in fact, crushing on Allen for quite some time now.

* * *

The race was worth thirty laps. Serim was on his second to the last one. He pushed his way through the series of cars in front of him. A two minute stop in the pits made him lose his momentum for a quick second. He gritted his teeth, stepping on the gas. He’s gonna win this.

On the last lap, he managed to overtake three other racers placing him in third. Given that the one in first place was Allen, he couldn’t bear to lose. He cursed the racer in front of him. Serim wanted to beat him up, figuratively and in racer terms, that is. Except he can’t. 

The other was purposely blocking his path and Serim couldn’t shake him off. Serim had to think of a way before it was too late, he couldn’t lose. Not when he promised his friends and Allen that he would win.

“Goddamn,” He aggressively shifted gears. 

“Fucking move!” Serim turned the wheel and stepped on the gas. He successfully earned second place. He laughed out loud and pummeled his way further. Now this was fun.

Serim managed to catch up with Allen by the time they reached the 500 meter line. They were nose to nose. It was painfully exciting. The commentators were basically using their head voices in pure ecstasy. 

One of them was bound to win. Serim and Allen gave their best, their hearts on their sleeves. Adrenaline pumped throughout their whole body. It was now or never. The two passed the finish line almost at the same time. The whole stadium was hysteric. Everything was finished in a blink of an eye. 

Serim stepped on the brakes and got out of his car just from a distance that would avoid collision with the other racers, likewise with Allen. They eyed the replay. Serim’s breath hitched in his throat. All the cheers from the audience made him feel lightheaded. The replay was slowed to the max. The pixelated movements on screen made him sick.

“And just by a millisecond! Park Serim comes in first!” The announcement came crashing down on him like a wave. He didn’t know why but his first thought was to look at the man beside him. Serim saw Allen already staring at him with a smile. 

“You did win. Congrats, Serim.” Allen congratulated. Serim grinned, his heart full. 

“You were right.” Serim released a content sigh. He paid no mind to the others around them. To have a conversation with Allen after a thrilling victory was more than enough for him. Allen looked at him confused. 

“This is fun. Racing against you, with you, it’s fun.” Serim said absentmindedly. Allen chuckled. 

“I’m glad it is.”

Reporters flooded the two whose eyes were glued to each other. Serim practically turned deaf to their questions. The only thing that mattered to him right now was the man in front of him.

In the heat of the moment, he announced something only he should have known.

“Please go out with me.” Serim blurted out of nowhere. Allen froze in his spot, eyes wide in surprise. The reporters gasped. Serim realized then that he accidentally said his thoughts out loud. 

“Crap, I mean…” He covered his mouth, his face colored in red. Allen laughed heartily. He told off the reporters to give them space. Curious bastards, they wanted to know where it was going too. Eventually, they had no choice but to leave.

Serim rested his head on the top of his car’s shell. “I’m so sorry that came out of nowhere.” He mumbled to his hands. 

“At least look at me.” Allen peeled Serim off his sulking state. Serim must’ve been delirious from heat exhaustion. Allen’s ears were red. 

“Do you mean it?” Allen’s voice brought him back to his senses. Serim’s posture fixed itself. Was there even any benefits in lying at this point? Absolutely nothing. Serim replied with a meek, “Yeah.”

“You’re quite lucky, you know that?” Allen smiled, not really looking at him in the eye. Serim was confused. “Huh?”

“Sure, I’d love to.” Allen cleared his throat, his left hand abusing his nape. Serim was loading and didn’t really understand what the latter meant. 

“You’d love to, what?” He asked, genuinely not getting Allen’s drift. Allen scoffed in embarrassment.  _ This man. _

“Seriously, you’re crazy. I’d love to go out with you.” Allen closed his eyes and sighed.

“Really?!” Serim exclaimed. Allen hummed, refusing to say another word that would cause him to feel burning than he already was. 

Thinking back to the first time he saw Serim a few months ago, he never expected that the quick exchange of gazes would make his heart beat abnormally, hence why he avoided the other’s eyes so fast. 

During the events after that, Allen did his best to not cross paths with Serim. He would only check on him from afar but other than that, Allen didn’t have the courage to get close. 

That was why when Serim talked to him in the bathroom for the first time that day, acknowledging his presence so easily, Allen was elated. In fact, he was too happy that he suddenly became nervous and quickly denied that he knew who Serim was. 

After that race, he mustered up the courage of talking to him. He said something that he shouldn’t have. Luckily, it was vague enough to pass off as a casual statement. 

He never really imagined Serim dropping the bomb first. Allen was pretty much content with the thought of them being acquaintances but this was also good, if not better.

“I’m one lucky man.” Serim grinned from ear to ear. 

With the reporters feeling that their alone time was enough, they flocked back to their previous places and squawked like hungry birds, keen on getting something out of the two of them.

Allen watched as Serim happily replied to the reporters. If he remembered, he really wasn’t the type to stay and chat before but now, he felt like Serim was glowing. Allen quietly laughed to himself.

If anyone was lucky, it was him.


End file.
